


Hizzie One Shots

by hizzienation



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Anchors, Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizzienation/pseuds/hizzienation
Summary: Basically a collection of Hizzie One Shots that write.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Hizzie One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hizzie One shot where Lizzie has one of her meltdowns and Hope comes in to comfort her. (This is before the become friends)  
> I want to apologize for any mistakes I made. I'm not a native speaker or a professional writer.

Another book crashes on the floor. I hadn't even noticed that I sent magic in that direction. More and more tears were pouring out of my eyes and I just felt like screaming. Screaming until all of the god damn pain has left my body. I give in to the desire and I scream. My feet give up and I drop to the ground. I feel my magic leaving my body, but I can't be bothered to look where I'm shooting it. And like the scream took away all of my energy I just feel empty now. I curl up on the floor and just cry. The emptiness consumes me, and I want it all to stop. I want EVERYTHING to stop. I try to scream again but no sound escapes my mouth. Only tears running over my face. Just dumb stupid tears. There is nothing I can do but cry. "Lizzie?" Oh hell no. I can. Not. deal with her right now. "Go away Hope". It comes out with way less power then I wanted it to. I hear the door close again and for a second, I think she actually left. I feel her body sinking to the floor next to my head. “Just leave me alone.” My voice breaks and I’m just sobbing. Great. Why does she have to bother me even while I’m at my worst? Without a word she gently lifts my head and places it in her lap. I feel her softly stroking my hair. I want to resist but I can’t bring up enough power to change our position. Not to mention that her touch feels weirdly calming. “Everything is going to be okay. Whatever you’re going through right now, you’ll get through it.” Hope’s voice is soft and quiet, like there is a sleeping baby that she doesn’t want to wake. "I’m done.” I didn’t even want to say that, I just couldn’t hold it in anymore. “I'm done saving myself. I'm done telling myself that I will ever be normal. I'm just done.” My words combined with the crying seem so weak. “Lizzie” The tone of her voice changed to the one she has when she makes her annoying Hero-Speeches, but it also had a soft undertone. I ignore it. “You know, you could do us all a favour by putting me out if this misery." After the words have left my mouth, the motions of stroking my hair stop. “Lizzie don’t say that. You-“ “Why not? You hate me, you’re the best Person for the Job. Isn’t saving people your thing? Well this is how you save me and my family.” I’m slowly running out of tears. “I save people, I don’t kill them. Look, I get how you feel okay? You feel like you are a burden to every single Person in your entire life. Hell, I’ve been there. But Lizzie, no one is better off without you. Your family needs you, your friends need you, damn it, even I need you. I know you don’t feel like it at the moment, but this world needs you. There’s so much more you still have to experience.” I lift myself up to properly hug her. My brain can’t think of anything to answer. I want to say thank you. I want to ask why she is doing this for me. I want to find more reasons why she is wrong. But all I did was hug her. “I’m here for you.” She whispers it, almost like she doesn’t want me to hear it, but I do. A warm feeling starts to flourish inside of me. _Someone is there for me. Even if that someone happens to be Hope Andrea Mikaelson._


End file.
